Love In The Darkest Corner
by Mrs-Doitsu
Summary: Yunni is Maka Albarns long lost cousin. She has a dog shifter named Hunter and nothing else. So, she decides while she is in town, she might as well crash at her old cousins house. But boy, does she get a surprise when she arrives there...
1. Meeting

I do not own Soul Eater or any of it`s charatar`s. But I do own Yunni. She`s mine!

"Good ol` hair pin, your always good for picklocking." I whispered as I entered the apartment. It wasn`t mine of course. I wanted to slip in for a surprise visit with my cousin, Maka. I stood in the kitchen. I had locked up the door once I entered of course. The room was warm. It felt comfy. Like a home. A bowl of cherries was sitting on the counter, begging for my attention. "Snack time!" My stomach screamed at me. I popped one in my mouth and chewed around the pit. I spit it out the window and heard it land on the cement. I licked my lips. "Note to self: I have got to stop starving myself." I heard some movement. I looked up. I saw a shadow move. I flicked the light on and a girl with blonde hair and green eyes had a baseball bat over her head, ready to strike me. I smirked.

"Now, is that anyway to greet your cousin, Maka?" I said smiling. She replied by gasping and running towards me, dropping the bat and spreading her arm`s for a hug. She hit me and squeezed my rib cage, making it hard to breath. "Yunni! I`ve missed you soo much!" She squealed. She looked at me, still holding her embrace smiling from ear to ear. "Well, it has been only 10 years since I last saw you. We have alot of catching up to do." I said, whispering. She lead me to the couch. "Can I get you anything? Maybe a pillow and blanket so you can sleep?" She said hovering over me. "That would be nice." I smiled. "Oh, while I was cleaning, I found some old pictures of us when we were kids. Maybe that too, to look at?" I nodded and she scurried off. Then my bladder started acting up. "Uh, Maka? Bathroom?" I called.

"Down the hall, last door on the right." She called back, quietly. I got up and followed her directions. I turned the corner and bumped into something hard. It felt like a head. "Ow! What the H-" I stopped and meeted blood red eyes. Time stopped altogether. We starred at each other. He was really handsome. His white locks framing his pale face. Drool slowly dripping from the corner of his mouth and his shark teeth the same color as his hair. Wait drowling, that isn`t good. Then my protective side kicked in. I grabed his arm and spun him around, pinning him to the wall. "Ow! Who the Hell are you?" He asked. He was angry. "I should ask you the same question." I said, dangerously low. "Maka! There`s a stranger in the house." We both called. Then we both narrowed our eyes. "Stop copying me!" We both growled. I pushed him harder against the wall. Maka saw us and she dropped her sheet`s. "Yunni! No! This is Soul!" I looked at her questionly. "You know him?" I asked. "Of course she does. I live with her." He growled. His cheek pressed against the wall made him sound funny. Wait, why did I care? I didn`t. "Wait, WHAT?" I practically screamed. "SHHHH!" Maka said. "You live with a boy?" I hissed.

She nodded. "Yeah, what`s the problem with that?" He said. "Quiet, old man. I`ll ask you to speak when I want to hear you." I said in a menacing tone. "Old man?" He growled. "Of course. With that hair you must at least be in your sixeties." I said, smirking evily. He struggled but couldn`t get free. She kicked the ground. "Well, the thing is...he`s kinda my weapon." She said, looking up at my gapping mouth and widened eyes. "This, disgrace is the super nice, coolest weapon ever that my mom said you paired with?" I said in disbelief. "Hey! For your infor-" I covered his mouth. "I have heard enough out of you." I said. He tried screaming and his perfect pale face started going red like his eyes. "Maka! You could do so much better." I said. She sighed and put a hand over her forehead. "Could you let him go? Please?" She made puppy eyes at me. I sighed and released. "So is he your boyfriend as well?" I said, crossing my arm`s, seeing the strong bond between them.

"WHAT? No! Of course not!" They both said, going red in the face, Soul going redder than he already was. I smirked and listened to them ranting on how they were **not** a couple. I loved making Maka uncomfortable. "Besides, she`s as flat as an iron board so-" I grabbed the nearest heavy book and slammed it in his head. "What did you just say about my cousin, old man?" I said, very angry. "I can see it runs in the family." He said, laying on the ground, face in the floor. I raised the book. "No! I meant the book to head thing. Although-" I slammed it again and he cried out. "`I`ll be quiet." He groaned. Blood started pouring out his mouth and nose, adding to the saliva. "Good." I replied. I turned back to Maka and she was beaming. She held a photo album to her chest. "Here they are." She said, holding it out, then looking at the wounded weapon on the floor. "Oh, I almost forgot! Can Hunter come in now?' I asked, forgeting about my dog.

"Of course." She replied. I whistled and the dog jumped through the window. He was black dog with a grey face. He was a beagle crossed with Australian shepard. He came up to Soul and sniffed him. He licked his face and Soul smirked, getting up. "Don`t lick that, you don`t know where that`s been." I scolded Hunter. Soul started fumming. I turned and left him sputtering. I loved making people uncomfortable and annoyed. It was my job. At least I thought it was. His soul was quite attracting. Strong and furfilling. Sorta like a bright light bulb in a dark closet. I tried to look into it. He felt it. "Hey! Quit that!" He said slapping my arm and light brushing my chest. I grabbed his neck. He was dangling on the air. Maka grabed my hand. "Could you quit trying to kill me!" He gasped.

"Yunni! Stop it! What is with you?" She asked. I released the gasping weapon. "Oh nothing, Just that I figured out my cousin lives with some freak, who is also her weapon. Other than that, eveythings peachy." I said in a monotone. She guided me to the couch where I couldn`t do anymore damage. He wasn`t afraid of me, yet. I sat down. "I come with news." I said. I grabbed her hand. "Aunt Spacual went missing yesterday." I said. She gasped. "We don`t know if she is actually missing or is dead. She just left her house not telling Uncle Beat where she was going." I said. "That`s terrible! " She gasped.

"Your dad didn`t want you to know so I came to tell you. He is so cloud minded sometimes." I said. "Yep, so I hope you don`t mine me staying for a bit." I said, putting my arm`s behind my back. "Oh no! Stay as long as you like." She said, going to pick up the sheet`s. I smiled. "Thanks Maka. I need to get ready for my concert here anyway." I said leaning back. "Wait, WHAT`S GOING ON HERE?" Soul yelled. I glarred at him. "You wanna wake up the neighbor`s, puppy?" I said. He glarred back. "Ok, Since your brain is so old and weak, I`ll be nice and spell it out for you." I said. He barred his teeth but stayed silent, waiting for my exsplanation. "I`m staying with my oh so loving cousin for a while and getting ready my piano concet in a couple of week`s. With my dog." I added. His face softened. "You can play piano?" He asked. I giggled.

"Surprised? I got The Art`s talent while she got The Miester`s strength. I`m not a very strong miester." I addmited. "Some one had to have the musical talent in our family somewhere." I said, petting hunter. He leaned into my hand and growled at Soul. He flinched, then straightened. "Maka, can I talk to you for a miniute?" He asked piniching the bridge of nose. I laughed. He looked up at me. "I`m quite the hassle, aren`t I?" I said smirking. My dog rested his head on my knee. "Ugh, can I switch form`s now?" Hunter said. I blinked. "Eh, why not. You did have to travel in that from anyway." I said. There was a puff of smoke and a man with shaggy black hair was sitting on the floor. He was shirtless and wore torn up jean`s. Soul made weird face and flinched, more noticable than the first time. "Maka?" He grabed her arm and pulled her into a room shutting it behind them. I heard low voices and concentrated and listened to their conversation. Hunter looked up at me.

"What are they saying?" He asked. "Shut up." I said. He shrugged and leaned his head against my leg. Silence. "Soul, what are you-" "Shh! I`m trying to see if she is going to listen to our conversation!" He hissed. I smirked. Silence then a sigh. "Soul, it`s the middle of the night." She sighed. "I know. First thing though. I do not want to live in the same house as that vixen!" He hissed. "Since when was she ever a vixen?" Her voice had a questioning tone to it. I heard a gasp. "You like her don`t you. You have a crush on my cousin!" I heard a muffled giggled. "Shut up! It wouldn`t be cool if she knew that!" He hissed. Embarrsment tickled his low voice. "But she isn`t a vixen. Trust me. She`s anything but." I heard Maka try to defend me. "Whatever, I don`t want to live in the same house as her. It would be awkard and that`s not cool." He said. Oh, so he was supposed to be the cool and collected guy. I smirked. I could change that He could be the edgy, anxious freak. " Well she`s staying, so get over it." She said stubbornly. I heard the door open. I looked up and Maka walked in, a little flushed but smiled at me. "It`s settled. You can stay." I clapped my hands.

"That`s awesome! We can finally catch up!" I said. She smiled. I heard a groan. "I`m going back to bed." Soul muttered. His door shut quietly. Then about 30 seconds later, light snoring. We all chuckled. "Ok, I think that Hunter would be most comfortable on the couch and you can sleep with me in my room." She said, picking up a pillow and putting it the end of the couch. Hunter scrambled to it and put his head on it. She placeed the comforter on him. then he started snoring as well. We both chuckled. "Do you have any like big shirt`s for me to sleep in?" I asked, looking down at my clothing. I had a red dress shirt on and a white, cotton polo shirt and black yoga pants. "I got it!" She snapped her fingers and disappeared. She came back with a oversized white dress shirt that buttoned up. "Perfect!" I toke it and she lead me to her room. "I have to go get some stuff for you sleep on.

"While I`m gone, you can change." I nodded and she exited. I got out of my clothing and put the shirt on. It had peculiar smell. Mint and tree`s. I sniffed it again. Weird. Maka doesn`t smell like that. The bottom of the shirt came to my mid thighs, covering my panties from sight. I looked at the moon out the window. I sat down on the floor and cleared my mind. I started medatating on my day. I ran my morning through my head. Soul`s face invaded my head and I flinched and tried again. Ceral, Hunter spilling it in my lap, Soul. Grr. My hands balled up in frustration. Soul, he was invading my mind. I`m in for the ride of my life. Fantastic.


	2. Remembering

Stil don`t own Soul Eater. I wish I did though, that would be awesome! any way here is chapter 2! Enjoy and please review. I will need 4 reviews to post chapter three. WARNING: This is a very sad chapter but you see into Yunni`s past more and you see how close Maka and her actaully are.

"Here`s your bed." I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I hadn`t seen Maka walk in and make my bed. She pulled a notch and a mattress pulled out from under her desk. She put the pillow and comforter and extra blankets on it. "Thanks." I said climbing in. I put my hands behind my head and pillow. I stared at the white ceiling. "Sweet dream`s." I said. She sighed and then it was silent. I saw the moon and it`s eyes bore into mine. I looked back at the top of the room again. My thought instantly went to Soul. He was taking up my precious mind space. I had better things to think about. My aunt, my dad and mom, my brother, Soul. I scrunched my face up. Damn it! I can`t let him get to me. I relaxed. I tried again. My little sister, my grandmother, Soul. God damn it! Damn him! I turned to the sound of slurping. I saw that Maka was drooling out of her mouth on her pillow. She never grew out that? Surprising. I sighed. I wonder what Hunter is dreaming about. Maybe about being a dog. Maybe about his girlfriend back home. I smirked. He was so loveisck for her. And she was for him. They were so cute though. I couldn`t argue. I wonder what Soul is thinking or dreaming. Wait, NO YOU DON`T! I sighed again.

This was frustrating. If you keep thinking about him, you`ll dream about him. And how awkard will that be?_ "Uh, why am I in your dream?" _He would ask. I would shrug my shoulders. _"I was thinking about you before I went to sleep."_ Oh God. That would be so damn awkard. I could just die. I put my arm`s over my face. I sighed and thought about my favourite things. Ice cream, my swords, my dad`s shot gun, pizza, flat gingerale, frech vanilla coffee, Soul. "Grrrr." I whsipered. Then sleep decided to finally put me out of my misery. I slowly closed my eyes. I was a very heavy sleeper and a bomb going off couldn`t wake me up. Only cold water. So when I saw blood red eyes and white, slightly glowing white hair, my first thought was :Ahh shit!

_"You`ll never outrun the greatest miester ever!" Maka yelled in her 6 year old voice. "No I can`t but I can dodge her attacks!" I yelled after her. I saw my mother watching our little game of tag. "Hey Mama! Are you watching?" I yelled. I saw her nod. I smiled and bended over and did a hand stand and flipped in the air. "Hey! No fair! I`m not that flexible!" Squealed the young miester. "To bad! Suck it up, buttercup!" I giggled. She growled and tackled me. She was stronger and faster then me but I was more flexible and nimble. We were laughing during our little 'play fight'. I heard a gun shot and we both gasped and looked up. All the adults were running away. My Daddy was leaning over my Mama. I got up and Maka followed me. _

_"Papa, what`s wrong with Mama?" Daddy looked at me, tears falling down his face. I had never seen Daddy cry before so it scared me to him this weak. I heard a growl. We all looked up and a evil creature had gun in it`s hand and pointed it at me and Maka. He pulled the trigger. My dad jumped in front of the bullet, pushing me and Maka out of the way in the process. "NO!" He yelled, in his pain stricken tone. He landed on the ground with a sickening thud. Auntie came over and sliced the creature open. He turned away from us and began a battle with my Uncle who was in weapon form and Auntie. I didn`t care. "Daddy!" I screetched. "Uncle Opet!" Maka joined me. I kneeled beside him. I shook him. "Daddy! This is no time to be sleeping! Wake up! Please!" Tears started falling and blotches of Daddy`s shirt became wet with the salty liquid. I grabbed fistful`s of his shirt. "Don`t...die. I love you, Daddy!" I screamed. I started sobbing. I felt Maka`s arm`s wrap around my shoulders and she started crying with me. " Your Mama, is dead too, Yunni." I turned and hugged her. We sat crying together. I looked up and saw the final blow to end the cursed creature who ended all my happiness in a matter of seconds. I saw their soul`s floating the air, mocking me. The creature evaporated and a red, scaly thing was floating in the air. A keshin egg. My uncle ate it. They rushed over to us. I had stopped crying but Maka was stiffling sob`s. _

_"Come on, Maka. We have to be strong. For them. They wouldn`t want us to sit here greiving for them." I smirked. "Their dead, Auntie. Your too late." I said, gesturing to the two blue orb`s, floating in the air. She made a hard face. "Damn it!" She kneeled and I saw tear escape her left eye. "Don`t cry guys. I`m sure their all right." I tried to comfort them. "But, Yunni. Their gone. Forever." Maka said, in a strained voice. I shook my head. I put my hand on her heart. "They`ll never be gone. We still have our memories. We can never lose those. They`ll always still be in here." I said, pushing slightly on her heart. "In your heart and thoughts." I comforted. I smiled. I toke her hand and put it on her own heart. "Repeat: I will always love and remember Opet and June." I said. "I will always love and remember Opet and June." She repeated. "I will always cherish the memories of them and they will never leave my heart. Ever." I said in a monotone. "I will always cherish the memories of them and they will never leave my heart. Ever." She repeated. I put my hand in my lap again. "We`ll stick together. Forever and ever, Yunni!" She said. I nodded. "Forever and ever." I said. A silent tear fell from my Auntie`s smiling face. "Your Mama would be proud. Come on, we have to get them inside." She said the last part to my Uncle. _

_I beamed. I got up and offered my hand. "Come on." I said. She toke it and stood up. We helped take my parent`s bodies inside. Both smirking. During the funeral we both smiled. All around us were greiving adults with hankies and red eyes, but we stood and watched the burial with beaming faces. Adults called us disgusting and sick because we weren`t even sad. Especially me. My own parent`s and I wasn`t even upset. How wrong they were. Maka knew that every night I would call out my parent`s names hoping they would come to my ear piereing shrieks. Then I would cry. When the last bit of dirt had been put on the graves, a silent tear escaped my eye and landed on the hard packed earth. I was just putting a brave face. I didn`t want to be comforted. I didn`t need to. I remembered living at my Aunties and Uncle`s. They put me in a school for the musically gifted, seeing the way I put passion in my singing, dancing, acting and drawing. _

_To get into the school, they wanted to here me sing a song, hearing from my god parent`s that I had the voice of an angel. I stood in front of the drirector`s. I was now 9. I still hadn`t seen my cousin. I missed her. My memories had been locked away in my heart and thoughts. So were my emotion`s. If I looked happy, it was an act. If you saw me laughing, it was forced. I never felt anything but numbness. I wore the dark purple dress that had black bow`s decorating the bottom of it. The skirt reached my knee`s. I had black shoe`s on and knee high white sock`s. One director gestured for me to start. I bowed and walked to the piano. I sat down and put my sheet music on the stand but I didn`t need it. I had practiced until my hands started to bleed. I played the piano and started._

Waking up from the shock, still dying from the night before

So mad I can't speak, but I keep coming back for more

Did you see me there (looking back at you), did you even care

_My parent`s faces flashed before before my eyes and I instantly put all I had in the song. I was doing this for them. It was always for them. It always will be._

All the things you said to me, every lie that I believed

I can't erase the memory, I remember

Cut so deep I can't forget, loving you is my regret

I thought that I was over it, but I remember (I remember)

_I pounded the keys on the piano. Tears started flowing down my face. You killed her. I was no longer 9. I was now 14. The age I was in the present. Except, the director`s were replaced with Maka, my Auntie and uncle and my parent`s._

I wanna shut it all out, I wish that this was all a dream (a distant memory)

I try so hard to forget but it keeps coming back to me (it's coming back to me)

I should leave I know (but I keep looking back) but I can't let go

_These memories are painful to bear within myself. But i`m strong and I can handle it. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked but didn`t pause. Maka was there, smiling. "We`re in this together. Forever and ever." She said in her 14 year old from. I nodded and continued my performance._

All the things you said to me, every lie that I believed

I can't erase the memory, I remember

Cut so deep I can't forget, loving you is my regret

I thought that I was over it, but I remember (I remember)

_She faded away and my Auntie and Uncle stepped forward. "Your so talented and lucky to surrounded by people who love you." She said putting a hand on my shoulder. I continued, my tears were becoming river`s now, splashing down on the keys._

I should've known you'd take it all away, shoulda known you'd break my heart again

I should just forget it all but I remember

_"We love you, Yunni. We always will. Never forget that. Forever and ever." They said, their voices getting farther and farther away until they too disappeared. I grited my teeth. My fingers were getting more and more stiff and had started hurting. But I didn`t care. I was playing for my parent`s. I wanted to show them something they could love._

All the things you said to me, every lie that I believed

I can't erase the memory, I remember

Cut so deep I can't forget, loving you is my regret

I thought that I was over it, but I remember (I remember)

_Now the room was dark and the dress was now a blood red and slim until under my seriously lacking chest then flooded out and puffed out. I was still playing and singing. There was a white spot light on me. My parents walked out of the darkness and put a hand on my shoulder`s. "We love you, Yunni. We always have. We are so proud of you. You are truly something to be proud of." My mother said, in a warm tone. "Will you play for us? Everytime you sing or play the piano, play for us? And think of how proud we will be when you give it your all?" My father said in my ear. The tears came full force. "It`s been for you. It will always be for you. No one else. I always think of you. I could never play for anyone else." I whispered, my black hair was clinging to my salt stained cheeks. _

All the things you said to me, every lie that I believed

I can't erase the memory, I remember

Cut so deep I can't forget, loving you is my regret

I thought that I was over it, but I remember (I remember)

_I sang this louder than any of the song. I sang it for my Daddy. For my Mama. For them. No one else. They disolved into the dark. "We love you, Yunni." They whispered. I shut the piano. I was panting. "I remember you. I`ll never forget. I never could." I said. "I remember you, I hate that bastard who killed you." I said louder. "I REMEBER YOU AND I MISS YOU!" I screamed. The tears came out and I screamed. "BASTARD!" I screamed and sobbed. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I had my arm`s on the top of the closed piano and I had my head buried between them. I lifted it and saw Maka. She shook me. "It`s time you were released from this pain." She shook me again. "Wake up." She said softly. Wake up. "Wake up!" She said louder. "WAKE UP!" She screamed in my ear. I slowly slipped out of my dream. Falling, falling.__Numbness. I love you._

Ok ,here`s the deal, you want chapter 3, U have to get 4 reviews. And If you have to wait more than a week, I promise it will be super long! Oh another disclaimer, I do not own I remember by Shiloh. It`s an awesome song though. I listened to it while writing this whole chapter. Here`s a link if you wanna listen to it

.com/watch?v=s6lizP0uVK4 With love Emily! :)


	3. Finding

"YUNNI! WAKE UP!" I opened my eyes. Maka was shaking me violently. "What?" I said. I didn`t mind being awakened from that dream. I looked at her. "You were mumbling and **singing**. I woke you up because you started swearing and yelling. The neighbor`s wouldn`t happy if you woke them up." I sat up and she sat on her knee`s, watching over me. I rubbed my eye. "Yeah, I get nightmares alot. Shouldn`t be any different from when you slept over at Auntie`s." I said smirking. She smirked. "What time is it?" I said, rubbing both my eyes. _She`s worried about you, you need to reasure her. _I stopped.

Mother`s voice lingered in my mind. This was one of my love it, hate it moment`s. Mama sometimes told me little bit`s of information when I was most weak. I loved hearing it but hated it, knowing she wasn`t actually there. I grabbed Maka`s wrist, when she stood up to check the time. "Hey, I`m alright. Ok? I have alot of nightmares. I`ll be fine." I said. She sighed and she became less tense. "Ok." She smirked. I let go and she leaned toward her night stand. "6:30. Might as well get ready for school." She sighed. She strolled toward her closet and picked a white, long sleeved shirt and plaid skirt. She also fumbled with a green and white stripped tie and it fell on the floor.

I put my feet on the floor and yawned. "I`m gonna get something to eat." I mumbled. I opened the door. "Ok, then when I`m done you can change." I nodded. I was very sluggish when I first woke up. You could get me to sign any country over if you wanted to take advantage of me. I started opening random cuborads for ceral. I found a box of some chocolate crap and put it on the counter. The sun just started peeking over the building`s, coming in the window, blinding me for a minute.

I shook my head, then blinked. I started hunting for a bowl and a spoon. I found the bowl and started humming the song I had sung in my dream, abesnt mindedly. I found the silverware and flipped a spoon in the air and shut the drawer with my hip. I caught it and started to actually sing it. I started pouring the ceral and stopped. What was this song? And worst of all, how did I know it? I blinked, then shrugged and found the milk in the fridge and poured it over my food. I picked the bowl up and brought it over to the table. I toke a spoonful of whatever this was into me mouth. I swallowed and one need clouded my mind. Coffee. I got up mumbling to myself. "Coffee, coffee. Not coffee. Where`s the God damn coffee?" I said shuffling around the cuborads. I heard a gasp and I turned. I was reaching up to look at the one of the top shelves and the shirt had pulled above my thigh`s to reveal my white, under garment. Soul was standing in the hallway, shirtless. He was very well built. Wait, did I just think that? My cheek`s heated up and continued my search for coffee. I shut the cuborad.

"You didn`t see anything, got it?" I said over my shoulder. "Uh huh." He said in a high pitch tone. He cleared his throat. " Whatever." I passed him and I shoved him out of my way. I suddenly got a cramp in my leg. " Shit. I need to stretch." I said. If I ever got a cramp, I neede to stretch it out, right then and there, or I would have problem`s dancing later. I went to the carpeted living area and slowly started parted my leg`s, almost doing the split`s. Then I paused and saw that Soul was watching me. I did the split`s then and sat like that. I breathed deeply then leaned forward until my face touched my knee. I put my arm`s infront of me and grabed my foot. I saw that Hunter was starting to wake up. I also saw Soul`s mouth dropped open. I turned my head, looking at him. "Your welcome to join me." I said. He blinked. Then scoffed.

I put my chin on my knee, feeling my tensed muscles relax. I then slowly brought my legs together on the floor. then I did the sitting V stretch. I then put my arm`s behind my thigh`s and lifted my whole body off of the ground. Then I put myself down. I layed on my stomach and put my feet to my head, grabbing my ankles and holding them threre. I heard a crack and sighed. I then let go of my feet and put my hands under neath me, lifting me off the ground. I grunted. I then toke away one hand. Then switched. Rapidly. I jumped off my hands and landed on my feet, in a croched postion. I stood up and lifted my leg and placed it on my thigh. I put my hands underneath my shoulder blades. I heard multiple cracks, then sighed. I closed my eyes. I lifted my leg so that I was looking at my ankle. I did the same with the other leg. I then decided to show off. Even though I already was. I started bending over. Once my whole body was an arche, I starte moving my leg forward. It touched the floor in front of my face, then my other leg join it. I then flipped up and over. I was now standing in front of the awed, white haired boy. "That`s better." I sighed, still looking at him. He just stared at me, mouth gapping open. Then he shook his head. He put on a hard face and pointed a finger in my face. "Your..." He tried to find something wrong with this situation and push it in my face. I stepped closer to him, very close to his face. "Ridiculously, flexible?" I finshed his sentence.

"That **word**...is an understatement. But yeah." He said. I smirked. "I`d love ot stay and chat," I slammed my hand on the side of the door, causing him to jump. "But I have a bowl of ceral going soggy on the table." I shoved past him, smirking. His eye`s just followed me. I walked to the table and sat down. Hunter was sitting at the table with his arm`s over his head. I sighed, shoving the full spoon in my mouth. I chewed and swallowed. "What is it?" I asked, slowly. He looked at me. "I miss Lai!" He whined. I sighed. "It`s only been, what a day since you last saw her and **now,** your whinning about it?" I questioned. He nodded from under his arm`s. "Your hopeless." I sighed.

I shoved another spoon full of the ceral in my mouth. Maka appeared, trench coat and all. "You can get changed now, Yunni." She greeted, going to the cuborad pulling out a white bowl. "Affer my breafas." I said, ceral still in my mouth. I swallowed. "So what`s the plan, Maka?" I asked. She shrugged. "Me and Soul have to go to school today and you can stay if you want or come enroll. But that depend`s. How long are you staying?" She asked. I frowned. She missing a huge chunk of information. "But isn`t the school for weapon`s and miester`s, **only**?" I said, stirring the ceral, looking at her from behind my black, bang`s. She blinked. "Well, I was thinking you might want to, umm." She was turning red. "Maka, what are you thinking?" Soul asked, fully clothed. He sat down across Hunter, still sulking. "She could teach, dance?" She smiled sheepishly. I blinked. "What have you been smoking?" I said. "And how would dance have anything to do with collecting keshin egg`s?" Soul asked. I smirked. "Your relfex`s become faster, you get lighter on your feet and," I turned, flashing him a little smile. He turned red, then looked away. "You get physically stronger. You learn to control your limb`s in a tight space." I said. "I would know. I went to school to learn it for 6 year`s." "I remember Dad saying you once helped out at a dance studio." She said.

"I would help you convince Lord Death! Promise!" I groaned. "Why would I do this? What`s in it for me?" I asked, turning to my ceral. "Housing and food. If you don`t do it, I`m kicking you out." I blinked, annoyed. "I thought you were saying I should volunteer! Now I have to do it if I want to stay here? Plus you said I could stay here as long as I wanted!" I said, in a loud voice. She chcukled. "New deal. You do it and then you get to stay here. I sighed. "Why do you want me to it so badly?" I asked. "Because I love dancing with you! You make it fun, Yunni!" She came over and hugged my shoulder`s then picked up the box of ceral. "That`s because I never made you do warm up, Maka. But alright. I`ll try it. On a trial basis-" "Yay! I can`t wait to introduce you to Kid and Liz and Patty-" She glomped me and started swinging off my shoulder. "Your gonna kill me before I even get there!" I groaned and she got off. "What if Lord what`s-his-name doesn`t even want me there?" I asked. "That`s Lord Death, and I`ll ask him if we can just try on a trial basis. Like you said." She said, pouring milk over her own food. "Plus you could take other classes and actually learn something." She said, grapping my now empty bowl. "Soul get something to eat, we`re leaving in 15 miniutes." I jumped up and ran to her room. She had a bathroom attached to her own room, thankfully. I locked the door and turned on the shower, letting it warm up. Now, I`m gonna skip this part cause you don`t really need to know what I do when I shower.

I got out of the bathroom, dripping a little and warm. I picked up my old clothing and put it on. I looked around Maka`s room for a tank top if I was going through with this little dance class. I found a red one and pulled it out. It was actually white with a red design on it. It was pretty. I tucked it into a bag I had brought with me. It was brown and leather. It looked like a book bag but, was very light weight. Perfect for my night outing`s. Not that I did anything recently. Anyway, I looked for my boot`s. They were platform and exspensive and if I lost these, my Auntie would serve my head for supper. I found them, stuffed in the bottom of Maka`s very organized closet. I pulled them on. "Hey Yunni! We`re leaving, hurry up!" Maka called. I huffed. I pulled the zipper`s up and stood back up. I shifted my feet arond to make sure nothing was in them that wasn`t supposed to be. I then ran out of the room, colliding with a hard object. That object groaned when it landed on me. I looked up into a pale face than went red when it saw mine. We both scrambled up and went for the door. He was faster, but whatever. I didn`t really care, I actually was heading for the window beside it. I jumped out the open window. I held on to the wall beside it and shut it. I then climbed on the roof. I checked the other window`s. Soul and Maka looked at me with confused exspression`s. I climbed down. "Now, we can leave." I said with a smirk. "Why?" Maka said. "Well, considering I can sneak into your house, unnoticed for a minute or two,I was making sure no one else could." I said simply. "Well," I said. She blinked. "Right, let`s go. Kid is probably waiting for us." She said, flushed from embarrasment. We started walking towards this school. I shoved my hand`s into my pocket`s, feeling around for my music player. I was going to need it if I was going to teach dance class. I saw a dark figure push past me and Maka. I felt his hand slip inside my pocket. My eye`s widened and I swung my foot along the ground, trippng him. He landed with an 'oof.' I put a foot on his chest. "You shouldn`t steal thing`s that aren`t your`s, mister." I said dangerously low. Maka stopped up ahead and looked at me. "Yunni! What are you doing?" She asked. Soul just stood there staring at me and him. "Please! I have a family to feed!" He pleaded. "And I`m supposed to believe that? I used to do what you are doing. I don`t fall for your little act`s." I said. His eye`s narrowed. "Your supposed to, little girl." Then he hit my foot off of him. I pinned him down and he struggled. The wind suddenly picked up and his hat blew off, exsposing his face for all to see. I gasped.

"S-s-sister?" He gasped. "Sister?" I asked. I looked at Maka, then back to the young man. "But, I`m an only child. How is that possible?"

3 more review`s for chapie 4! I know this is quite meaner to leave you with the dramatic cliffie but you gotta do what you gotta do! See you in chapter 4 people`s!


	4. Deciding

**Hello guy`s! I`m soooo sorry for not updating soon enough it`s just that school started and I`ve been busy. I know this chapter is short but I forgot to save half of it and my dad turned it off before I could save it! ;( I was NOT happy. Any way here it is oh and I still do not own Soul Eater of any of it`s charactar`s. But I do own Yunni!**

I got off of him. He kept looking at my face. He had light blonde hair and dark brown eye`s. "Who are you?" I asked. He blinked and stood up. "I am Yero. Your older brother. Don`t you remember me?" I shook my head. "I am an only child. At least that`s what my parent`s told me. I don`t have an older brother." I said. "Yunni, are you sure?" He asked. It was hard to tell if he was lieing or not. His face showed confusion and betrayel. His eye`s showed danger. "Yep, no brother." I said, then turned and started walking back towards Maka. She just stared at me. "What a freak." I mumured.

"Yunni,... maybe he`s telling the truth." She said, walking beside me. "Maybe but, he isn`t safe to be around. Not someone you can trust." I said. She raised an eyebrow. "If he is lieing then he is a really good liar. I could see the danger in his eye`s. I will surely keep my distance from him, if I meet him again in the near furture of course." I said. I looked behind me and he was gone. "Hm, typical. See, he`s a liar." I said gesturing behind me. She looked and her face showed disappointment. She sighed and Soul was still standing ahead of us. "You guy`s coming or what?" He called. "Sorry, had a little hold back. Nothing to worry about." I flashed him a grin. His eye`s widened slightly, then he turned and started walking again. "Then let`s go." He replied. I grabbed my music player and put the ear bud`s in my ear`s and blasted the music. _What a creep. Pretending to be my brother. That`s an all new low. _I stumbled before catching myself. I blinked, but continued. _My parent`s would have told me if I had an older brother. But,...would they? They were pretty secretive about something`s._

I sighed. This was getting me no where. I felt someone pull an ear bud out. "Yunni? Earth to Y-" I looked at Maka. She smirked. "We`re here." I looked up. The first thing I saw was an enormous set of stair`s. I looked up beyond it and two giant, lit candle`s captured my eye`s attention. Also three floating little black orb`s above the building. "Quite the, sight." I said, with a confused exspression. They had already started up the stair`s. Other people were just hanging around them and I got a few stares. We reached the top of the stair`s and a yell echoed around us.

"YAHOO! THE GREAT BLACK HAS NOW JUST ARRIVED!" I looked up and a boy with light blue hair was standing on one of the candle`s. "The Great Black Star?" I said. I turned to Maka. "He has a swelled ego doesn`t he?" I asked. "Yeah, surprisingly he`s supposed to be an assassin." I chuckled. "Being that loud, I find it hard to believe." I said, walking with her toward`s Soul and a crowd of kid`s. 'The Great Black Star' jumped down and started talking with Soul about something, still being loud. This guy was already grating on my nerves and I haven`t even meet him personally yet. I turned off my player and shoved it into my pocket. "Um, guy`s?" Everyone in the crowd turned to Maka. "There`s someone I`d like you to meet." They kept their eye`s on her. "Guy`s this is my cousin, Yunni." She said geturing to me. I had my arm`s crossed across my chest in a blank look. A girl with long black hair stepped forward. "Hi, Yunni. My name is Tbuski." She said in a sweet voice. "Your a weapon." I stated. She blinked. "Well, yes I am. I am Bla-" "SHE`S MY WEAPON! NOW, HOW DID YOU FIGURE IT OUT?" Yelled Black Star. He was standing right infront of me, with a finger inches from my nose pointed at me. "I can sense it." I said, through gritted teeth. He blinked. I just stared. "You can move your finger now." I said, breaking the silence. He 'Hmph'ed and leaned back. "And your her miester." I said, to the blue air head.

"Obviously." He scoffed. That left a boy with black hair and three single white strip`s on the right side side of his head, and two girl`s with matching outfit`s. One was dirty blonde and the other was bleach blonde. They were weapon`s and the black haired kid was a miester. Probably their`s. "Um this is Kid," Maka said, gesturing to the black haired boy. He just studied me. "And this is Patty and Liz." She finshed, gesturing to the blondes. "How ya guy`s doing?" I said. "Your her cousin?" He asked. I nodded. "Why hasn`t she mentioned you before?" He asked. My face got dark. "Hey! It`s been a long time! Give me a break, Yunni!" Maka said. "I`ll give you that, but still." I pointed a finger in her face. "Aww, I can`t be mad at you!" I groaned, smirking. She smiled. "Whatever, so I`m her cousin, don`t mess with me or I`ll bite your head off." I said. They all just kind of toke a step back, giving me my personal space. "And she might get to be our dance teacher!" Maka said beaming. " I had hopped you`d forgotten about that." I said, shoving my hand`s in my pocket`s. "Nothing get`s by Maka." Tbuski said, smiling warmly. I smirked. I rocked on my feet. "So, aren`t you supposed to talk to this Lord Death guy?" I asked, looking at Maka out of the corner of my eye. She smirked and grabbed the back of my collar, dragging me toward`s the building.

"Hey, whoa, whoa! W-where are we going?" I said, kind of surprised. She just kept dragging me. "Hello? Earth to Maka? Are you even listening to me?" She rolled her eye`s and dropped me down on the ground. "Hey, what are you do-" She opened the door, stepping in. I scrambled to get up. "Whoa..." I said. The room was like a sky, ending to the ground which was covered in sand. In the sand, were little wooden crosses. Standing in the middle was a skinny look, creature who had a face resembling a skull. He had huge hand`s and waved us over. "Hey Maka! How`s it hanging? Do you need something?" He asked. She stood before the creature, chin up, chest heaving up and down in laboured breathes. I was several feet behind her, a little 'iffy' on the situation. "Lord Death," She addressed. "This is my cousin, Yunni. I know this is a school for weapon`s and mister`s only but she can offer something in order to take classes here." She said. He nodded to go on.

"She is a very talented girl. I would also like to say if we could just try this on a trial baisis." He scratched his head. " What is it your proposing, Maka. I`m all ear`s." He said in the high pitched voice. "That she," She toke a deep breath. "Taught dance?" She asked. It was quiet. "How would that be helpful to the student`s?" He asked. I sighed and stepped forward. "If I may speak, dance can actually be very useful. It help`s you to control your body in a small amount of space. It can also make your relfex`s faster and make you more nimble . I have been taking dance for ten years, so I would know." He tapped his hand to his mask thing. "Hmm, you make a good point. It could help with the studen`t fighting abilties." Maka was fiddling with her finger`s, not taking her eye`s off of the creature. "Ok, I`ve made a decision."


	5. Beginning

**Hey! I am sorry for this being really short, I wrote this in a day when I saw it, I was like, need to update, NOW! So here it is! Sorry if it's too short for your liking! The next one will be super long!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater or any of it's characters, but I do own Yunni and the plot. I also do not own the songs; Gypsy Woman by Hilary Duff, Blah, Blah, by Ke$ha**

"I can't believe he actually said yes." "I can't believe it either." She looked at me. "Are you saying that you didn't even want to teach in the first place?" She stopped and put her hands on her hip's. I smirked. "No Maka, that is **exactly** what I'm saying." I chuckled and she followed me. "So where's this special classroom I'm teaching in, Maka?" She had a hand on a door. "This one." I shrugged and followed, she flicked on some light's and a gaint room with a whole mirror wall, with green painted walls. It was big.

_"Our old weapon practicing room is no longer in use, since we built a bigger one, it was going to be made into a supply closet, but now it's going to be put to better use." Death said, happily. I huffed. "__**Great. I'm teaching dance in a supply closet.**__"_

_Well, it's a big supply closet, that's for sure. _We both walked in. A portable stereo was sitting beside the wall, the floor very clean. I nodded my head. "This will do." I said. "What, is it too good for you?" I turned to see the snow white haired boy, leaning against the door frame. "Well," I turned my back to him and Maka and flipped backwards, and up, feet skimming the ceiling beam's. I grabbed one and hung off it. "Ceilings a little low but it`ll do." He shook his head. "Aww what's the matter?" I jumped down. Maka, covered her mouth, to keep from giggling. I looked at her. "Am I missing something?" I asked, crossing my arm's. She coughed, trying to collect herself, brushed herself off, then threw another fit of giggles. I raised my eyebrow and turned. "Crazies." I mumbled. I pulled out my music player and plugged it into the stereo and turned it up.

_**Coming out your mouth with your blah, blah, blah**_

_**Zip your lips like a padlock**_

_**And meet me in the back**_

_**With the jack and the jukebox**_

Maka jumped beside me, she knew this dance, I taught it to her once. I can't remember when though. We both clapped our hands and started moving.

_**I don't really care where you live at**_

_**Just turn around, boy, let me hit that**_

_**Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat**_

_**Just show me where your dick's at**_

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Soul was staring and smirked. "Are you going to join me this time?" I asked, looking at him. He blinked and shrugged, not looking at me. I rolled my eyes.

_**Music starts, listen hot stuff**_

_**I'm in love with this song**_

_**So just hush, baby, shut up**_

_**Heard enough**_

_**Stop, talk, talk, talking that blah, blah, blah**_

_**Think you'll be getting this? Nah, nah, nah**_

_**Not in the back of my car, ah, ah**_

_**If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah**_

About halfway trough the song, it changed. Maka looked at me, but I just kept dancing. It was my favourite dance, you were always on your toes, spinning every now and then and just moving your hips to the music.

_**Was it her face that invaded your mind?**_

_**Her kind isn't very hard to find**_

_**She lets you think she found you first**_

_**That's how she works**_

_**Her sick and twisted gypsy curse**_

_**She can swallow knives**_

_**She can swallow lives**_

_**Golden black stare**_

_**Brought the night of your demise**_

I heard a couple of whistles and looked towards the door and a crowd of boys had formed, girl's at the back straining to see what was so interesting. I smirked and kept moving. Maybe moving my hip's a little more then needed for a certain boy. And that boy had a line of drool at the corner of his mouth, like a lot of the boys did.

_**This is a favorite game to play**_

_**She's got you stumbling**_

_**Stumble, st-st-stumbling**_

_**Talks with a grin**_

_**Cause she's got no shame**_

_**Enjoyed the fame**_

_**Bringing down the family name**_

I had no idea that the school didn't teach dance at all, it was well known right now that none had seen this kind of dance. Ever. I made me smirk even wider with pride, knowing that **I, **would be teaching them. Me.

_****_

_**She can rob you blind with just one look**_

_**From those eyes**_

_**Out of all the thieves that trained her**_

_**None of them could tame her**_

_**Tried to run away with a gypsy woman**_

_**Here today then gone for good**_

_**Can't get away with a gypsy woman**_

_**Thought no one would know**_

_**Your secrets down below**_

_**But you can't go**_

_**Can't go with her**_

_**Can't go**_

_**Can't go with her**_

The song stopped and I froze. I turned towards the door and bowed. I heard clapping and whistles. The crowd melted away, kinda. The bell rang and some of the students filed in. Some of the girl's gave me dirty looks, I brushed them off, they were just jealous. That exactly. I put them in row's so they would have room to move. Some were older then me, and made me grit my teeth when they winked at me. I stood at the front. "Hey!" They stopped talking all their eyes on me. "I'm going to be your dance instructor, you can call me Yunni, and cut the miss crap please." I heard a few chuckles and smirked. "Now, first off, we're going to warm up. Everyone ready?" I saw them nod. "Good. Now, run the room 15 times!" I yelled and they didn't move. "Around the room.." I made a circulair motion with my hands. Then, they moved. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

0o00o0

"So, how was it?" I looked from the darkening sky to Maka's face. "Huh? Oh, tiring." I yawned at that moment. She smirked. "Now, what do people want for dinner?" "Pizza." I looked at Soul and he looked at me. "You like pizza?" I smirked. "Duh! Who doesn't?" "Well, foreign people." I glarred. "Just because I'm not from here, doesn't mean I'm like deprived of luxuries, moron." "Hey!" I crossed my arm's. "I am not a moron!" I coughed. He growled. "Your so confusing! One moment your like all hot and sexy and then the next minute you like hate me! What the Hell?" Maka's eyes widened and we both looked at him. "Uh, Soul, did you mean to-" "Yes, I did Maka." He said, through gritted teeth. "Not much of a confession." I said, arm's behind my back. "Hey! At least it's better then nothing!" "True." He opened his mouth, then stopped. "Your, agreeing with me?" I nodded. "I'm not that close minded." He stuffed his hands in his pockets, a light pink dusting his pale skin. "Hey, Soul, your blushing!" Maka giggled. "What?" He put his hands on his cheek's, feeling them. "Yep. Look's like your finally showing emotions, snow white." I said, not looking at him. That night, was filled with Hunter's annoying whinning about his girlfriend, and food. It was a bit awkard, being around Soul, but we both ignored it, like he never said anything. As I lay down, I thought about his confession. It wasn't much of one, but at least he said his feelings. _I wish every guy was like that._ He probably didn't even mean to, but didn't want to look stupid. My stomach plumeted at that thought. I turned over, closing my eyes, breathing deeply.

**Yay! Chapter 5 done! Chapter 6 to come soon, oh and REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! And REVIEW! Please?**


	6. Encounter

**OMG! It's been sooooo long! I honestly can't remember how long it's been since I wrote a chapter for this story. Ok, here's the deal with my stories. I'm going to finish them one by one. Sorry for in inconvience but that's what I've decided. I'll probably work on Fallen and for my Own a little but that's a big maybe. Ok, just a warning I added a new character, Maybe I'll pair Yunni up with him, er, it maybe I'll pair her up with Soul... 0_0 you'll have to keep reading and reveiwing to find out... (Crazy laugh) **

_**I don't own Soul eater or any of it's character's, but I do own Yunni, Shadow, Hunter and the plot. **_

0o00o0

Well, before I knew it, two weeks had passed. And for once. I was smiling. I was actually doing well. Daddy would be so proud of me, so would Mom. Maybe, this was the peak I was waiting for in my life. "MAKA!" The said green eyed girl bolted out of her room, holding a book in a defensive position above her head.

"What? What?" Both me and Hunter gave her a look. "We're going to the park to practice stance dancing... Why are you holding a dictionary over your head?" I asked, shifting my baggy hoodie over me. She blinked then hugged it to her chest. "For protection..." I rolled my eyes, smirking. She pouted. "What?" "Don't you have Soul?" Her face fell at his name. Now it was my turn to blink confused. "Well, he's not here right now."

"What? What'd he do this time?" I said, gritting my teeth. She sighed. "He didn't do anything. He's just..." I cocked my head. "He's what?"

I had noticed over the two week's, the red eyed teens behaviour became more bizzare each day. I even tried to talk to him, but he just brushed me off, making my blood boil. Well excuse him for letting his affection for me slip out of his own mouth. Not like I really cared. _'Oh yes you do.' _Said a small voice in my head. "I keep trying to talk to him, but he just says to leave him alone, and, I haven't seen him all day. I'm really worried Yunni." My face fell. I hugged Maka and she squeezed what air I had left in my lung's out. "Can you look for him? I'm really worried." Her voice broke a little but I pretended not to hear. She didn't like crying. Or caught in the act of doing it.

I let go of her and looked her in the eye. "I'll go look for him, dancing can wait." I heard a groan of frustration from Hunter. I turned and gave him a death glare which he cowered from. "Thanks Yunni. When you get back, I'll have dinner ready." She smiled, and so did I. "It's a deal then."

0o00o0

_Soul's POV_

I walked slowly, back hunched, hands in my pockets. _I'm such an idiot! What was I thinking? _I sighed, huffing some of my white hair out of my hair, just looking at it made me think of her. _ "Of course. With that hair you must at least be in your sixeties." _Her words echoed in my head. I growled. _I'm trying to get her out of my head, damn it! Stop thinking about her! She's ugly! She's really mean, she hates me. _I sighed. "I don't think I can even lie to myself..." I mumured under my breath.

Then, I heard giggling. I stopped. It sounded like her voice. She giggled again, voice echoing with a haunting tone to it. I looked around, searching for where she might be hiding. Then, in a dark alley, a pair of red eyes blinked and a pair of pointy white teeth smiled at me. _"Hello, Soul..." _She giggled again, disappearing. I blinked. "What in the Hell-" I turned my head to look in front of me and there she was, only, more evil looking. "Yunni?" I asked, stepping back. _"Yes?~" _She practically purred at me, leaning forward, breathing on my face, intoxicating me with her amazing scent. "W-why are your eyes red?" I asked, cursing myself for stuttering. She chuckled, gliding around until she was behind me.

My eyes widened as I saw that there was just shadow where her feet were supposed to be. She drapped her arm's over my shoulders, breathing in my ear. _"My eyes go red when I'm aroused. And being alone with you like this," _I felt her wet tongue gently lick the shell of my ear and tried to hold back the shiver that was bubbling up inside of me. _"Get's me really excited Soul..." _"God I love how you said my name, do it again." I blinked at my own words. _Where did that come from?_

She laughed and let go of me, _"Soul...~" _ I closed my eyes and shivered. I heard her 'hmmm.' in approval at my action. God, I had never been so excited in my life and it was killing me. "SOUL! GET AWAY FROM HER!" My head snapped to the side to see her again, but she didn't have red glowing eyes. _Huh?.._ She had a terrified look on her face and I looked at the Yunni in front of me. She full out smiled and showed me the teeth that would cut me open in a second. They were way worse then my own sharp shark like teeth. I stepped back and she followed. A black shadow then came out of no where and knocked her to the ground. The red eyed Yunni started snarling at the creature which now I could see was a dog.

The good Yunni grabbed my hand and tried to yank me back, but I slipped out of her hold. "I can kill it!" "NO! " She shrieked and everybody stopped. The red eyed Yunni smirked. "That's right, you can't kill either one of us, or we both die." I blinked. "What the Hell?" The dog suddenly shifted into Yunni's friend, I forget his name... but he knocked her out, the threw her limp body over his shoulder and started walking.

"When we get back to the house, we can talk." I crossed my arm's. "I'm not going back." I said. Yunni tensed and I blinked. "If you don't walk, I'll knock you out and carry you. Your making my Maka upset, and I'll hurt you if you don't fix it." Her words were final and I slinked forward, careful not to look her in the eye, afraid I might die if I did, or turn to stone. Perfect, I pissed her off. _Good freaking job Soul. _

0o00o0

_Back Yunni's POV_

I was so pissed. Great. I was having a fantastic life right at that moment and that **thing** had to show up. God really hates me doesn't he. It's name was Shadow, and it had an enormous obsession with me. What was it? A nusaince. More specifically, an actually shadow. Well, a clone of my shadow. Only it had no gender and could have my form, or what I would look like as a guy. And it desired me like nothing I'd seen before. I sighed. I had no idea where it came from, and I didn't care. I just wanted it to leave me the Hell alone. And Soul. Especially Soul! _Leave my Soul alone!_

It would mess us up so bad. In one encounter I had with it, it took a drop of my blood and some how, did some sort of black magic and made me apart of it. So it could follow me where ever I went. And it was partly the reason why I had come to Maka's house in the first place. A hiding spot. Didn't work. It found me. It always did.

_Shit. _I sighed, flipping my hair back in frustration, also to cool off my head. Did I mention I was sweating in the thick hoodie? I saw Maka's house and sighed in relief. Once we were inside, Hunter dropped Shadow on the couch and Maka was starring at it. "Um, who is she..?" She asked. I waited. Then she stepped back. "Why is one of those thing's here?"

"Maka, it tried to eat Soul. It keeps following me and found out that I liked Soul and tried to eat him 'cause of that." I saw Soul's eyes light up and he smirked, opening his mouth the say something. "Zip it snow white, we have better thing's to do then listen to your gloating." I sighed. "Well, who wants to meet this asshole." I said, walking over and shaking the identical girl to me. She didn't stir. I slapped her across the face. Still didn't work.

"Damn it. That should work. What else..." I thought, I would have to kis- No. It could wake up when it wanted. I backed away. "It can wake up when it can wake up. Screw that. " Hunter growled and I glarred. "Don't growl at me." "Then don't be such a baby." He said, frowning. "Jeez Hunter, I'm gonna have to kiss it to get it to wake up. Do you know how that's gonna scar me for life?"

Suddenly he shoved me on her and the air whooshed out of her lung's and her eyes flew open. She then smirked at me, gathering me in her arm's. "How is my dear Yunni?~" It asked, squeezing me to death. I made a squeak and she chuckled. "Won't you give me kiss? Aren't you happy to see me?" It asked.

"Um, no." I squealed, as one of it's hands slid up under my hoodie and squeezed my breast. "Are you sure?" My face was completely red. "Y-your a girl! This is so wrong! Change your form for Godsakes!" She blinked and I watched as it's form shimmered and suddenly it was a very muscular boy, about 16 with ice blue eyes and semi-long black hair who was easily half a foot taller then me. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and black jean's, hand still under my shirt.

There was a thump and I looked at where the sound came from and saw that Soul had a massive nosebleed and was lying on the floor. I felt the hand squeeze my flesh again and gasped. I looked at Shadow who was grinning like an insane man about to rape a teenage girl. Oh, wait that was what he was planning to do. "Let me go!" " MAKA CHOP!" A very thick dictionary came down on Shadow's head and he was knocked clean out.

I scrambled out of his hold, smoothing my clothes out. "Jeez, that very was violating. Thanks Maka. " She nodded and put the book on the coffee table. I looked at Soul who was now passed out from lack of blood, shaking my head. "Well, Hunter, what do we do with him?"

He shook his head. No idea. Great. I had no idea either. Damn it,this was not going good at all. "How about we tie it up, then it can't do anything." Hunter nodded. I turned to Maka. "Rop-" "On it." Then she was gone. I blinked. "What a good cousin!~" I said, smiling. "And you didn't even have to say please." I glarred at Hunter who was smirking, smuggly. "Oh shut up, you lovesick pup." Once I said love, he was on the floor, curled in a ball, whinning about how he missed his girlfriend again. "Seriously shut up Hunter. For god's sakes." He looked at me with watery eyes.

"But you don't know what it's like." He sobbed. I huffed and rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Yeah your right, but whatever, you annoying so please, for the love of the gods, **shut up**." I said. He glarred and shifted back into dog form, going to sulk in the corner.

Maka then walked into the room to a fumming me and a sulking Hunter in the corner. "Eh, should I even ask?" She asked, a thick rope in her hands. "Nah, Hunter's just being a little pussy." He growled in reply and I stuck my tongue out at him, grabbing the rope. I turned Shadow onto it's side and tying it's hands together. It groaned starting to wake up as I just finished tying. It blinked it's blue eyes at me. Then smirked at me seductively. "Tying me up? That's seriously hot and kinky." It said, sitting up, hands behind it's back. "You wish." "Oh, you know it, my dear."

I shivered in disgust. "I'm sorry but I'm not into transgender." I said. It grinned, showing off it's razor sharp teeth. "Oh pooh, we'll just have to take care of that then won't we?" He said standing. I scrambled to pin his leg's back down. I felt a slow, wet lick of the creatures long, forked tongue on my ear. "More rope please!" I shrieked and Maka started tying down it's leg's with some other rope that appeared to appear out of no where.. Once they were safetly secure, I shoved it onto the couch. "Aw, c'mon Yunni, play nice with me. I promise you won't regret it." It licked it's lips in a very suggestive manner, winking at me as well.

Then, with Soul's very bad timing, he woke up, hearing the last sentence Shadow spoke. "Wha-..?" He asked. "God's, you disgusting." I said, wrinkling my face up. It full out smiled. "Well, what can I say, I could be worse. " Soul blinked, then stood up, wiping his nose, smearing some of the blood across his cheek. "Soul, you got a little..." Maka gestured to his face. "Oh, did I get it?" He asked, completely missing it.

"No, here. I licked my finger and smugged it away to nothing. I heard a huff. "What if I had something on my cheek? Would you do that to me?" Shadow asked, pouting. I scoffed. "Of course not. You'd try and rape me of course." "Well, it wouldn't be rape if your willing." "Which I'm not." I crossed my arm's, seriously annoyed with the childish arguement. "Are you sure Yunni-kun?~" It asked. I growled. "Stop calling me that." "Only when your in my bed." "Aren't I glad you don't own one." It blinked. " Touché." It said, then there was silence.

"I think he's shutting up now..." I looked over at it for confirmation and it nodded in agreement. Everyone sighed and it laid back, laying on it's hands. That had to be uncomfortable. But who cares. Sure he was quiet now, but we all knew that it would be Hell later.

0o00o0

**So it's a kind short chapter, no offense to all my loyal reveiwers, (I LUV YOU GUUUUUY'S!) but I want more people interested in my story! So tell your friends about my story! Also May 7th is my birthday, yay... not really, I might have another chapter uploaded as a present from me, maybe, we'll have to see... you know the drill, more reveiws equal's happy me ^^ and faster chapter. LUV U GUYS! **


	7. Using

**Ah, how I've missed you wonderful reviewers! Well, it's summer and I've a been thinking about updating my stories all the time. So, here it is! ^^ Now, I've added a cover and it's nothing special, but I might upload some art/comics involving this story on my deviant account. I'll post the link in my profile or somewhere... Anyway, enjoy story and review, review! I bet a lot of you are getting annoyed of hearing that... heh. Black Star! Do the disclaimer!**

**B*: Yahoo! The author of this story doesn't own Soul Eater or me.  
><strong>

**Me: But I do own Yunni, Shadow, Hunter and the plot.**

Chapter 7

_**~Using**_

Ok, to sum it up, I was very, **very** uncomfortable with staying with Maka. Now that Shadow was there. (_I still hadn't thought up anything for getting rid of it_) I was sitting in the living room, watching TV, being hungrily stared at by Shadow, as I slowly sipped tea, something I rarely did. "Can I have something to drink?" It asked. Even though I couldn't read its mind, I could already tell it was forming a plan to get into my pant's once I came close to it. I sighed, focusing my attention back to the Television, smirking as it's face formed into a pout.

"Why not? I haven't eaten in three days." It whined, pressing against the ropes. I gave it a look that clearly said 'Your just hungry for me, not food.' It shrinked back. "I will eventually get in you. Don't doubt that Yunni." It said, suddenly serious. "Yeah. In. Your. Dreams." I heard a frustrated whine and looked back. I saw that a pocketknife had been dropped right underneath where Shadow now was laying. It moved about, clearly upset about losing its only chance at escaping. "Wow, you're really stubborn aren't you." It yelled, cursing in a language that I didn't understand.

About five minutes later, it quieted down. I continued sipping my tea quietly, watching some show that was called Crimson Sanctuary. I heard a low chuckle. "How about, you help me get out of these?" I looked over toward it. "And how are you planning to do that? I would never let you out of those willingly." It smirked. "Oh I know that." I cocked my head to the side, confused. "Then how-"

_"I see you over there, so hypnotic  
>Thinking 'bout what I do to that body<br>I get you like ooh baby baby  
>Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby,"<br>_

My eyes widened as it's mouth opened and the first note came out. The cup in my hand dropped as I lost control of my action's. _Oh no, no, no. He- it is not doing this again! Agh! I should have known!_ It clattered to the ground as I walked to the kitchen, towards the knives.

_"Got no drink in my hand  
>But I'm wasted<br>Getting drunk of the thought of you naked  
>I get you like ooh baby baby<br>Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby,"_

It sang like it actually meant the words. But I knew what it was doing. It was charming me to free it now that it was in control of my actions. I opened the drawer, trying with all my will power to not grab the knife. I clutched the handle and turned back to him. Every cell in my body was screaming, '_STOOOPPPPP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOOOOOING?! ' _at my actions.

_"And I ain't trying to fight it, to fight it  
>But you're so magnetic, magnetic<br>Got one life, just live it, just live it  
>Now relax and get on your back,"<em>

I slowly walked toward it, heart pumping erratically in my chest. My breathing kept skipping as I walked toward it. It had a smug expression on its face as I drew closer. My teeth were smashed together, my face mashed together in clear frustration and concentration. _No, no, no, no, No, NO, NO! I can't let myself do this! _

_"If you wanna scream, yeah  
>Let me know and I'll take you there<br>Get you going like  
>Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby<br>Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
>If you want it done right<br>Hope you're ready to go all night,"_

I grabbed the rope that was binding Shadow, putting the knife to the scratchy material it, cutting it. My eyes widened as it spun around, pinning me to the ground, a wild, feral looking in its eyes as it did. It straddled my hip's and used one of its hands to pin my own over my head.

_" Get you going like  
>Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby<br>Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby  
>If you wanna scream."<em>

I gasped as it's other free hand slowly found its way to the waist band on my jean's, slowly undoing my button and zipper. _This is it. It's going to rape me. Oh God, HELP ME! _I mentally screamed. "Finally, I have you." It said, smirking an evil smile, showing me its teeth. "Now, I'm going to ravish you." It said in a seductive voice.

But I was not giving in this easily, I would fight to the bitter end. I felt its hand slowly creep into my pants and I gasped in surprise. "Get off of me!" I screamed, squeezing my eyes shut, hoping that this was just some sick twisted dream that I would wake up screaming from.

"Yes, use that voice, just not those words. Use my name instead." It said, taking the elastic of my under garment and snapping it against my hip. I yelped and it chuckled. "Say it, _Shadow." _It said darkly, licking my jaw line. I shivered in disgust. "Never!" I said defiantly. It chuckled. I squirmed, trying to shake its hand from my lower regions. "See that's what I like about you, so feisty. So yummy." It removed its hand from my private area, to my relief and grabbed my chin. It forced my mouth open and plunged its tongue into the wet caverns, making me almost gag. It was the most vile activity my mouth had ever taken part in.

It pulled away and licked its lips. "Soo yummy. Just like I dreamed. I wonder if your other lips taste the same!~" It said. My eyes widened at his words. Without waiting for a response from me, it dove for my open jeans, ripping them down. I all but shrieked in fear. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" I screamed.

I guess God really does love me, because right at that moment, the front door opened and in came Maka along with Soul, Tsubaki and the loud kid. They took in the sight, then their reactions were all different. Maka went into meister/cousin/sister mode and grabbed the nearest dictionary and smashed it over Shadow's head, successfully knocking him out. Tsubaki was just frozen, her face turning a slight shade of pink, probably in embarrassment for thinking that they were walking in us. Well, thank God she did.

Soul just stared at me and Shadow, mouth gapped open in surprise. I so badly wanted to smack it off his face. Cutie or not, he didn't move to help me. Jackass. And the loud kid, (_Black Star I think it was_...) he got a massive nose bleed and fell on his back with a groan of pain.

"Thank you...So much, Maka..." I said breathlessly. She pulled Shadow off of me and hugged me. "I'm so glad I came early..." She said. I hugged her back. "I'm glad too." I said, half laughing half whimpering. "H-It didn't do anything did it?"

"Almost, if you didn't come in right then, it probably would have." I said. She sighed in relief. "S-so, w-we didn't walk i-in on you t-two?" Tsubaki asked, looking less embarrassed.

"Sweetheart, I would have looked pissed if you walked in on us. Do I look anywhere close to angry?" I said. She shook her head.

"Then there's your answer. " She nodded, her cheeks turning a light pink. Maka eventually let go of me and I stood up. "Now, I'm hungry. Maka?" I made puppy eyes at her. She rolled her eyes, laughing. "Alright, fine. What do you want? " I tapped my chin in thought. "...I want a grill cheese." Maka blinked. "No, pizza? Hamburger?" I shook my head. "I just want something plain."

She blinked again, then shrugged. "If it's what you want." She walked into the kitchen, pulling out ingredients for said meal.

I got up, then fixed my jeans and walked over to Shadow. "I'm gonna lock it in a closet. Alright, Maka?" I heard no reply so took that as a yes. I dragged it by the arm into the closet, tying it up tightly with rope and chains. I pushed him into the closet and locked it. I sighed in relief. "... Maybe I should gag him...hm." I shrugged. "Right now, I want a couple hot sandwiches in my tummy and a nap. As girly as that sounds...Why am I talking to myself?!" I shook my head. _I must be in shock. That's all.  
><em>

**Well, not much to say here, also, questions? I'll try to answer them in the next chapter if I'm not explaining thing's too well. I'll accept flames here too. Just, don't give me a nasty review just cuz your jealous. Because that's just rude! And I'll sick Soul on you! **

**Soul: -sleeping- zzzzz...**

**Me:... Well, when he's awake! Anyway, review please!**

_**Emily~**_


End file.
